Such a control device interacting with a throttle device is described in German Published Patent Application No. 22 30 306. The pump is given a sloping flow characteristic by a stud of the control pin, which stud is conical at its free end. In such control devices, there is a risk of an excessive increase in delivery rate occurring when the pump undergoes a speed increase from the proportional range (for example no-load range) to the control range. This can be felt as a distinct drop and subsequent equally distinct rise in steering torque. If an additional pressure-limiting valve is installed in such a control device, there is then moreover an excessive increase in maximum pressure when this pressure-limiting valve responds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control device, with which such an overshoot, i.e., a brief excessive increase in the delivery capacity or the delivery pressure, on rapid acceleration from very low speeds may be prevented.